They're Friends, not Lovers
by CSweet
Summary: Tomoyo's visit to the salon earns her a new best friend..but how about a love interest?


They're Friends, not Lovers

By CSweet

Knock! Knock!

"Tomoyo, are still in there?" asked Sonomi Daidouji, still knocking on Tomoyo's bedroom door.

"Yes, mother. Do come in." answered Tomoyo, sitting in her bed, typing something in her laptop.

Sonomi, poised despite her hard day, entered Tomoyo's bedroom and sat on her bed. "Goodness! You've been here in your room all day." she said with a creased face. "What have you been doing?"

"I've been reviewing agreements recently made with other companies. There seems to be a blunder…" Tomoyo said softly without even looking at her worried mother's face.

"You should at least eat, you know."

"I have eaten."

"Well, why not go out with your friends, like before?" the bothered mother said.

At this, Tomoyo stopped what she was doing and cried out, "I'm 23 years old, mother, I have heaps of work to do. Before, well…before, I had lots of time."

Sonomi got hold of a cluster of strands of Tomoyo's hair and retorted, "You haven't any time to brush your hair?"

"It's not the point." said Tomoyo.

"I knew I shouldn't have given you a job yet."

"Why, mother? Aren't you happy that I'm being hard-working?" she asked.

"I've given you such a big job for your young age." declared a vexed Sonomi. "You're pressuring yourself."

Tomoyo sat back and continued her work.

"Alright, that's enough. I'm taking your job back."

Tomoyo looked at her mother perplexedly.

"I'm firing you out of your job." stated Sonomi coolly.

Tomoyo, still speechless, formed an 'o' shape with her mouth. She then stood up and exclaimed, "What!"

"You're fired, Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji." declared Sonomi. "Oh, and don't forget that you should have your hair trimmed already, Tomoyo dear. Sakura called a while ago asking that you visit her."

Tomoyo stood there, unmoving. She didn't understand why her mother would make such a decision.

"I can't believe this." she muttered to herself, while she let herself fall to her bed.

-----------

That morning, Tomoyo came out of her room looking drowsy and tired.

"Good morning, Tomoyo dear." said a laughing Sonomi.

Tomoyo gave a groan and sat on one of the chairs of the dining table.

"Are you alright?" asked Sonomi, worried but sure that Tomoyo hasn't gotten over her job problem.

"Are you REALLY sure of the decision you made yesterday, mother?" asked Tomoyo. "I love the job you know. You mustn't take it away from me."

"Will you promise not to work too much?" a question that came from Sonomi.

Instantly, Tomoyo lit up. She nodded eagerly and beamed. It was her chance to have her job back.

"Well, I suppose I could give it back to you." Sonomi didn't really mean to fire Tomoyo out of the job knowing that no one could take her daughter's place for the job. She was only trying to change Tomoyo's workaholic nature.

"Thank you!" Tomoyo began to feel lively. She kissed her mother's cheek and ran to her room.

"Wait!" shouted Sonomi.

"What is it, mother?" she asked, turning back.

"You promised."

"Yes, yes, Now, I'm off." said Tomoyo as she ran once again.

"AND, another thing!" another shout came from Sonomi.

"Mother?"

"You are NOT going to work today!" stated Sonomi loudly. "I told you to have your hair trimmed, so go to the salon!"

"You're being cross again, mother." said Tomoyo half-jokingly. "But alright, if it will get me my job back."

---------

Tomoyo walked downtown. She decided to walk to the salon instead of using her car. It's healthier that way and she wanted to see the things she missed while she was so busy at her office.

As she reached the salon, she heard her mother's voice in her head.

"Hello, Tomoyo-chan!" said a glowing Sakura.

Yes. Sakura Kinomoto owned the beauty salon. After college, she decided to have a business with Syaoran Li, her longtime boyfriend. Her father supported her and was glad that his daughter wanted to be a businesswoman.

"Hello, Sakura!" she greeted back. "You called yesterday."

"Last time you visited, you told me to remind you of your next appointment." said Sakura seeming to know of their mother-daughter argument. "Alright, would you please sit down for a while?"

Tomoyo sat at the nearest chair and waited.

"Client for Mr. Hiiragizawa." Sakura announced at the speakers, calling for Tomoyo's appointed hairstylist.

Out of the blue, a tall, handsome figure appeared. He had beautiful sapphire eyes which glinted behind the silver rims of his eyeglasses.

"Sakura, I'm here." the figure suddenly said.

"Oh. My friend here needs a hair trim."

"Of course." the figure said calmly.

"Tomoyo, come here." said a very joyous Sakura. "This is Eriol Hiiragizawa, our new hairstylist and make-up artist."

"Hello!" Tomoyo cheerfully greeted. "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Hello." he said with a formal smile. "Come, Tsukushi, will you wash her hair first?" he asked of someone.

"Yes, of course." replied Tsukushi, the salon assistant.

After Tsukushi washed her hair, she was directed to a chair where Eriol was waiting.

"I'll start now. Please don't move, alright?" said Eriol, smiling.

"Yes." she replied.

Neither of the two spoke during the hair trim session for some unexplainable reason. Tomoyo was just thinking of the blunder she discovered in the Sanne Agreement with a western company. She just could not accept that a mistake got past her. And Eriol, perceiving her tension, decided not to interfere with her reflections.

After a few minutes, Eriol interrupted her thoughts. "OK, we're done. Tsukushi! Tsukushi, go dry her hair now." he said. "See you later, Miss Tomoyo." At that, he walked away.

"Thanks." she told him.

He turned back and asked her, "For what?"

"For trimming my hair."

"It's my job, you know." he cleared.

She giggled and said, "I thought so."

Tomoyo stood up, fixed her lined blouse and approached the counter where Sakura was pondering. In a matter of seconds, Eriol went beside Tomoyo to tell Sakura he was taking his lunch.

"Would you like to join me?" Eriol asked, turning his head to Tomoyo's direction.

"Thank you but I have another appointment. Maybe some other time, ne?" she replied with a very sweet smile.

"Oh alright, goodbye then."

Tomoyo then turned to Sakura and asked, "Sakura dear, how much is it?"

"You're asking me how much I charge my best friend for a hair trim?"

"Oh, come on."

"It's free of charge."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really really sure?"

"I told you already, yes."

"OK, thanks." Tomoyo hugged Sakura then exited the salon.

-----------

She walked down the street on their way to their house, as she was thinking, thinking about her hair-dresser for the day.

'He is intriguing. Maybe I should visit the salon once in a while.' She thought.

As she stopped by a flower shop, she remembered her mother.

'She did give me my job back.'

So, she went inside and purchased a bouquet of lilies-of-the valley with white and maroon ribbons elegantly tied to it. She then continued her walk.

TO BE CONTINUED

Ok, this is the edited version of They're Friends, Not Lovers Chapter 1…I hope you see the improvements in this one..hehe..well..watch out for future chapters of this story. I'm really serious in continuing this fic..so there..

AND please review! review! and review! Alright? Thanks so much! Bye! -


End file.
